Drama and More Drama
by Daddy Directioner
Summary: It's a new school year at Iridium High, with new students, couples, drama, and romance. What will happen at Iridium High? Flashbacks/thoughts are in italics; set in third point of view.
1. Introduction

Drama and More Drama

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own _Every Witch Way_ or any of the products that I mention, however, the plot line and my characters, are mine.

**Rating:** T for swearing...

**Couple(s):** Demma and Andiego!

**Summary:** It's a new school year at Iridium High, with new students, couples, drama, and romance. What will happen at Iridium High? Flashbacks/thoughts are in italics; set in third point of view.

* * *

><p>Drama and More Drama<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! This is my first <strong>_**Every Witch Way**_** fanfiction titled, **_Drama and More Drama_. **This story is going to be based on season two (if there is one) and I'm pretty excited to be writing this story! This story is going to be mainly focus on my two favorite couples on the show: Demma and Andiego. In this story, the couples are currently dating, but, they don't suspect that this year at Iridium High is going to have drama, love triangles, and romance. I'm currently in a mood to write this. This story is going to include OCs to be love interests for the main couples; it can be either a boy or a girl. I'm going to include the other characters, but, not that much unlike the couples. Please submit your character in the reviews or you can PM me; whichever you like.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Biography:**

**Background:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**Witch or Kanay:**

**Celebrity-look-alike:**

**Clothes:**

**Formal Clothes:**

**Enemies:**

**Love Interests:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Friends:**

* * *

><p>Please PM me or review your characters if you want your character to be in my story. I'll PM you if your OC made it into my story! Please comment, review, favorite, andor follow. I need help to write the prologue, if any of you want to help me write it, please PM me or review! Thank you for your time!


	2. Announcement

Drama and More Drama

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own_ Every Witch Way_ or any of the products that I mention, however, the plot line and my characters, are mine.

**Rating:** T for swearing...

**Couple(s):** Demma and Andiego!

**Summary**: It's a new school year at Iridium High, with new characters, couples, drama, romance. What will happen at Iridium High? Flashbacks/thoughts are set in italics; set in third point of view.

* * *

><p>Drama and More Drama<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry about not updating,<strong> _Drama and More Drama__**,**_** got a lot of things going on: classes, homework, upcoming Finals, etc. I love every single OC that guests/users sent me and it was difficult to choose, but, I'm still choosing OCs so...yeah. I'm going to have more time to update because, in two weeks, school's out and guess what?!** _Every Witch Way_** is going to have a second season and it's returning this summer, don't know what date it's going to premiere, but, mostly in late June. This** **season has drama and new characters as well, including a boy name Jax, who happens to be a wizard and has his eyes on** **Emma, which will cause drama between Demma. I ship Andiego all the way, but, in** _Grachi_ **(the Spanish version of** _Every Witch Way_**), Diego and Maltida (Maddie) are in a relationship, but, I have my fingers crossed for Andiego. I'm going to write a new**_ Every Witch Way_ **fanfictions based on Andiego and Demma, but, I'm going to introduce Jax, so stay tune! The next chapter is where I'm going to intoduce the OCs. **

**Next chapter sneak peek- "Meet The Characters."**


	3. Hiatus

**Author's Note: **I am so sorry for not updating _Drama And More Drama_, my mom didn't pay the internet on my phone so...right now, I'm in the library, using the computer. I didn't have time to check my PM box and my email. so...yeah. But guess what? My mom is going to reactivate my phone because she said that I need for school and school work because I'm going to an upcoming tenth grader (which I'm nervous for). Like I said before, I'm so sorry for not updating this story. Right now, I'm going on a hiatus and I'm going to back until my phone has connection. I'm starting two new _Every Witch Way_ stories: one is about one-shots about the couple you want and you decide what happens and the other one is a story about what couple you want me to do and I'll give 100% credit for the idea.


	4. Adoption

**Author's Note: **I am so sorry for not updating this story, I'm really am. I'm not going to continue writing/updating this story so I'm going let someone else adopt it and finish it for me, but, don't worry, I'm going to have four new _Every Witch Way_ stories: _The Start Of A New Beginning_, _Every Witch Way Couples One-Shots_, and two more one-shots based on Miego and Jemma. If you want to adopt this story, please PM me or leave me a review.


	5. Quick Update

**A/N:** After debating with my friends, I have to decided to continue writing this story and I know that _Every Witch Way _is going to start their final season: season 4 which I'm pretty excited for because of the drama, romance, and so much more. So...I know that Jemma is canon because she picked him over Daniel AND that Diego and Maddie are an item not Andiego which I thought was endgame but after rewatching _Grachi_, I realized that Matilda and Diego were perfect for each other and Mecha and Diego had a nice friendship which causes jealousy to spark in Matilda because she thinks that Mecha likes him which isn't true, along with being jealous of Kim Kanay and Valaria. This story is going to be AU so this takes place before season 2 so Demna recently got together, along with Andiego but they're going to have their own ups and downs so stay tune:)


End file.
